1. Field
The following description relates to a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, camera modules have been generally installed in portable electronic devices such as tablet personal computers (PCs), laptop computers, and the like, in addition to smartphones, and an auto-focusing function, an optical image stabilization (OIS) function, a zoom function, and the like, have been added to camera modules for mobile terminals.
However, in order to implement various functions, the structures of camera modules have become complicated and the sizes of camera modules have increased, resulting in difficulty in mounting camera modules in portable electronic devices in which camera modules are to be mounted.
In addition, when a lens or an image sensor is directly moved for the purpose of optical image stabilization, both a weight of the lens or the image sensor itself, and weights of other members to which the lens or the image sensor is attached, should be considered, and a certain level of driving force or more is thus required, resulting in increased power consumption.